


Hubris

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: The fall may not be as deep as it seems.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 5





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> This word just came into my brain, don’t ask me why. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Hey Hyunjin, hear me out! These wings that I’ve spent months working on, is not that fragile at all. You can throw a truck right on top of it and it won’t break. I’ve also tried to burn it or have it deep underwater, but nothing’s happened to it. These wings are unbreakable, I’m telling you.” A certain girl was beaming towards her childhood friend when showing off her final product before taking it for the final test run. 

“What if it can’t bring you to heights you want to achieve? And you fall?” The girl with cat-like eyes stared on intently at the unfazed girl, seemingly knowing something was about to happen. Something bad. 

“Oh come on, I still have the abilities that I borrowed from the mysterious duo, you know who I’m talking about, right? With those two combined, I can teleport myself to safety. You don’t have to worry.” Heejin then strapped those ink-blotted feathered wings tightly to herself before taking the first step. 

“If anything happens, I’m sure you know where to look, Hourglass.”

\---

Higher and higher.. And much higher.. And so hi-

Those were the words in the mind of the girl whose brain had been manipulated to reach places not yet achieved by Man himself. Before she knew it, she was up in the sky. 

As she looked at the surroundings around her, she was awed by the calm scenery. 

A certain pair of eyes stared into the glass sphere. 

“As they said, the calm before the storm, huh.”

\---

Something’s not right. It felt too quiet. 

Heejin took the courage to turn back once more, only to find out how she became one with the dark. Her back feels lighter as well.. 

“It couldn’t be..!” The wings from her back have dissipated into the black atmosphere around her for some time already. As such, it could be deduced that she had reached her final destination. But.. the only light to be seen was in front of her. 

“The Sun.. I thought it to be orange? When did it become so blindingly  _ white _ ..” The girl’s eyes couldn’t strip itself away from the light and after a while, she became blind to her goal. 

In front of the same glass sphere stood an empty chair.


End file.
